Soviet Kittens
by xXAgeha-TsukiyomiXx
Summary: This is both my First Story on and my first Reader Russia if you feel any need to correct or have any thigs to add please dont hesitate to point them out also this is only the first chapter ill post more if enough people wanna read more so please and thank you to you all oh ps if it takes awhile for me to update a chapter i might have just lost the file so bear with it
1. Chapter 1 warm encounter

**Soviet Kittens Ch.1 (Reader+Russia) **

I look out to one of the rare sunny days in the giant country of Russia. I return my eyes to my book the glare of white from the snow hurting my crystal blue eyes. I hear the doorbell ring and bookmark my page and stand up in my usual blue jeans long sleeve shirt and my favorite sweater which had kittens with purple eyes playing with a ball of yarn which I always thought of as ironic considering the garment was make of fleece. I walk coolly over to the door and open it peering outside to see who it could possibly be, and there on my door step is a tall Russian with purple eyes and a too happy smile which made me suspicious so I opened the door further and leaned on the frame.

"Hello there and who might you be?" I said coolly with a hint of flirting.

"Hello I am Ivan I was searching for someone to take in these kittens" he says in a sexy Russian acsent holding up 2 black and gray what looked like main-coon kittens that I missed before.

I gasp looking at the 2 small bundles of fur "oh my goddess where did you find them where they abandoned?" I say slightly frantic opening the door wider for him to come in

He walks in stomping the snow off his boots his smile faded "yes, sadly I found them under a snow drift they were curled together next to their mother but sadly when I tried to help them the mother had died do I buried it and have since been searching for a home for them" I notice the hint of a tear in his eye as I close the door and before I can stop myself I'm crying as well

I quickly wipe my eyes and walk to the living room grabbing some blankets "that's so sweet of you Ivan here" I hold out my arms and he passes me the mewing kittens and I bundle them and dry them tenderly sitting on the couch Ivan sitting on the other side of the kittens I blush when I realize that he's staring at me "um…is there something on my face?"

He blushes as well and returns his gaze to the kitchen and out the window "oh sorry no I was looking at your sweater the kittens on it look just like the two of them"

"Oh," I look down and back at them as they cuddle together purring "your right what a coincidence hey would you like some to cocoa?" I ask shyly standing up

He chuckles "only if it's spiked my friend"

I giggle as well "first my names _ second you expect me to serve a nonalcoholic beverage in my home?!" I gasp dramatically walking into the kitchen to pour the chocolaty drink.

I return to the living room and blush slightly as I look at Ivan's half asleep expression on the kittens and think silently to myself "oh my goddess what do I do…"

He looks up suddenly and smiles kindly looking at the mug as I hand it to him "Thank you, _ you are very kind to house guests"

I giggle and retrieve my own mug from the coffee table next to my book "I'm only nice because you brought the kittens otherwise I might have slammed the door in your face"

He chuckles and sips his cocoa and smiles smelling it "this smells like Swiss chocolate and platinum vodka very nice choices"

"Thank you" I muse and look out the window as it starts to snow he notices and stands up after emptying his mug

"thank you once again but I should get going before a storm starts" he walks over to the front door me following as he puts on his long coat he looks at me before leaving "this may be kind of selfish but could I visit another time to see the kittens again?"

I smile "of course" he smiles waves then walks out the door and I linger in the hall before walking back to my chair and picking the kittens which I am yet to name on my lap and continue to read and end up falling asleep waking the next morning felling like the bizarre visit was a dream before looking in my lap and seeing the kittens I look out the still dark window and sigh another snowstorm this night I stand and walk to my room falling asleep waiting for another snowy day in Russia.


	2. ch 2

**Soviet Kittens Ch.2**

It's been a few weeks since Ivan first dropped by and gave me the kittens which I named fog and mist. The two fur balls where now very at home and I had bought all the necessities to having kittens and more often than not they would fall asleep on my lap as I read after work at my French style bakery. Every day I would go out after feeding them and let them in there little play room with feathers and string in a small guest bed room which I never used.

That morning I had gone out to my job and was in the middle of making that morning's pastries when a bell dings on the small shop.

I walk out drying my hands. "Um I'm sorry we're not open quite ye…"my voice trails off as I look up and see Ivan standing there in the door way I smile dropping my hands "I I didn't expect u to come back"I I realize this sounded rude and blushed "wait that's not…"I trail off blushing deep leaning on the counter

He smiles and looks around happily "Hello _ how have you been these few days the kittens are being good, da?" he said smiling with his thick acsent making my knees week.

'of course he's here for the kittens, don't be so excited' I think mentally slapping myself I smile and look up attempting to hide my blush "good they've made themselves at home in my house and have become part of my family," I pause and think for a moment "i-I'm sorry if I sounded rude before when u said you'd visit I thought you may have just been being polite." I say sighing lightly looking down as I remove my apron

He looks at me sadly making my heart throb "Ah…That makes sense I meant to ask for your number I didn't want to arrive unannounced sorry, Sunflower" he hesitates before saying the last word smiles softly down at me as I look up at him. Hearing this new found nick name i blush returns and my heart skips a beat.

I breath a wavering breath and wave around me at my already made pastries and breads "care for a snack not for free of course" I giggle up at him and he smiles again somehow making him cute against all odds with his masculine build making me to smile and looks around breathing in the sweet scents and he looks at the labels on the cakes, truffles, cookies and Danishes.

He smiles and points to the small chocolate cake slice with a candy vodka bottle on top the label saying "contains alcohol", "can I get the chocolate cake slices it smells good" he giggles a little looking sheepish.

I smile and bend over to get it out as I put it on a plate and ring it up I look at him "I've been wondering what's with the overly ecstatic smile all the time it's like you just killed someone and got away with it" I look up at him as I print the recite and I look up at him and an almost tangible aura forms in the air around him "kol kol?"

I blink and giggle just a little "I think I'll take that as a yes for now, 7.99" I say returning to the topic at hand.

He blinks, I caught him off guard "you're not afraid?" he Questions unsure how to take my reaction handing me the money.

I take it and calculate his change "I've no reason to," I smile up at him "I can tell I can trust you." I say and hand him his receipt and change.

His eyes soften and he takes what I hold out to him "I don't remember giving you a reason to trust me either, but if it's you I'll take the compliment" he grins and sits down with a fork and starts with the bottle "oishi did you make this sunflower?" he asked back to being cute as I lean over the counter to watch his expression

I grin "well this is my bakery, no I'm afraid I've wasted two much time if you'll excuse me Ivan." I wake at him still blushing my heart beating insanely fast and return to the kitchen to finish prep

After that he leaves without another word leaving a tip. business goes as usual and I sell out as always and I find on the back of his receipts is his phone number underneath it reads 'text me so I know your number sunflower' I almost squeal but return home after making a stop at the store and do as instructed and text him.

That night as I'm trying to sleep I look out the window and hanging upside down is what looks like a corpse and another more freaky bloodthirsty aura and I sit up and look out waking from my dream and wonder if it was really a dream.


End file.
